


It Started With a Kiss

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel receives the best Christmas present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! <3

Daniel slumped to the side and grunted in surprise when his fall was interrupted by Jack’s shoulder. He settled his ass more comfortably on the couch cushion and nuzzled his face into Jack’s t-shirt.

“Hmm…love you, Jack.” Daniel slurred.

Jack reached over with the arm Daniel wasn’t lying against and petted Daniel’s hair. “Love you, too, SpaceMonkey.”

Daniel batted at Jack’s hand and struggled to sit up, succeeding only in turning so his chest now pressed against Jack’s arm. “No, Jack.” He rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “I mean I love you.”

Jack looked down at the tipsy archaeologist currently plastered to his side. “You- Oh!” He yelped when Daniel’s hand tried to sneak its way between his thighs. “Daniel.” Jack aborted the straying hand’s quest.

Daniel’s face fell and his eyes became shuttered. “Sorry.” He stood. All traces of drunkenness vanished from his demeanor. “I’m just going to head to bed.” He mumbled before shuffling off toward the guest room.

Jack sat on his couch a moment replaying Daniel’s behavior over the course of the night. Something wasn’t quite adding up here.

Jack pushed himself up off the couch. “Daniel!” He called as he followed his friend down the hall. “Wait a sec.” He grabbed Daniel’s arm and spun him around to face him.

“Jack…”

Jack took in the hurt in Daniel’s eyes that he couldn’t quite hide. “You’re not actually drunk, are you.” He loosened his grip on Daniel’s arm. “Daniel-”

Daniel shrugged his arm out of Jack’s grasp. “It was a stupid mistake. I’m sorry-”

Jack cut off Daniel’s apology by pressing their lips together.

Daniel pulled away, his voice breaking. “Jack, please… don’t…”

“Danny…” Jack rested his forehead against Daniel’s. “I love you.”

Daniel blinked at him. “But earlier. On the couch. You-”

“I thought you were drunk and you didn’t know what you were doing.” Jack brought his hand up to caress Daniel’s cheek with his thumb. “How ‘bout we try this again?” He kissed Daniel a little more forcefully.

Daniel gasped out a sob and grabbed Jack’s head, pouring all his feelings into the kiss.

Jack broke the kiss, but wrapped Daniel up in his arms. “Merry Christmas, Danny.” He whispered against Daniel’s temple.

Daniel leaned close and nuzzled Jack’s jaw. “Merry Christmas, Jack.”

END.


End file.
